Gabranth
Judge Gabranth is a character in Final Fantasy XII. A main antagonist, he is a Judge Magister, the highest rank possible in the Archadian Empire. However, while he may appear to serve the Empire loyally, inside he is truly a broken man. Story Early Life Born Noah fon Ronsenburg (ノア・フォン・ローゼンバーグ Noa fon Rōzenbāgu), he is the twin brother of Basch fon Ronsenburg. They lived and grew up in the Republic of Landis, before it was invaded by Archadia. Basch fled their hometown, to Dalmasca, while Noah moved with his sickly mother to Archadia, her homeland. Here, he adopted his mother's surname Gabranth and joined the Archadian Military. He quickly climbed the ranks, and with the backing of Emperor Gramis became Judge Magister. Two years before the main events of Final Fantasy XII, Gabranth was present at the Dalmascan counter-attack at Nalbina Fortress. However, he wasn't involved in the fighting. Instead, he killed King Raminas of Dalmasca while impersonating his brother, Basch. This was to trick all survivors into thinking that their captain had turned traitor, and to give Archadia an excuse to take over Dalmasca. For the next two years, Basch would be locked up in the Nalbina Dungeon, where Gabranth would be his interrogator. Dog of Archadia The 9th Bureau that Judge Gabranth leads is primarily concerned with the gathering and dissemination of information. As a result, many of the bureau’s activities are shrouded in secrecy. Serving as right hand to the Emperor, Gabranth reported to him of Vayne's activities and vowed to the emperor that he protect Larsa so that he may never have to see the violence of war. Later, after Gramis' passing, Judge Drace correctly accused Vayne of killing his own father. However, to test Gabranth's loyality, Vayne appointed him as Drace's executioner. Reluctantly, he killed the Judge, but during her dying breath, she asked Gabranth to guard Larsa in her place, which Gabranth promised he would. Broken Pride While at the Pharos at Ridorana, the party encounters Gabranth at the Sun-Cryst. Though charged for Larsa's sake to see if the Empire can be at peace with Ashe, he instead tempts her to take the nethicite and avenge all who have fallen. However, when Ashe declines, Gabranth is confounded, yelling at the Princess to take back what is rightfully hers. Her further reluctance to do so causes Gabranth to attack the player party. However, he is easily defeated, and before he can do anything else, Dr. Cid interrupts, telling Gabranth that he is pitiful for failing Larsa, and serves no real purpose anymore. This greatly hurts the Judge, who is forced to retreat back to the Bahamut in disgrace. Lord Larsa and Honor Aboard the Bahamut, Gabranth is now a broken man and torn between his duty and honor, heavily wounded after fighting his own brother. Though angered by how he still had pride and honor, Basch told Noah that as long as you still have something worth protecting, then you can still hold onto your honor. Gabranth then witnessed Vayne fighting the player party, where Larsa was hurt. After Vayne's transformation, he asks Gabranth to protect Larsa while he fights. Gabranth does so, by raising his sword to his former master. During the fight, Gabranth stabs Vayne through the chest, causing him to retaliate by fatally wounding the Judge. After all the fighting, Gabranth is taken aboard the Strahl, where he dies. With his dying breath, he asks Basch to protect Lord Larsa for him, which Basch promises to do by donning his brother's armor and taking his place as Judge Magister. Battle The party fights Gabranth twice, at the Pharos at Ridorana and on board the Sky Fortress Bahamut. Gabranth focuses on Basch if he is in the active party. Sentence and Guilt are strong hits on one party member. Innocence and Circle of Judgment damage the entire party. During the second battle he will automatically Renew at 50% HP (while several abilities trigger) and boost himself with Enrage. He is also present in Trial Mode, at Stage 100. Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Aligned with Chaos, Gabranth has been confirmed to appear in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, and is seen in a trailer standing before Cosmos and Shantotto. His fighting is based on increasing his EX Bar as fast as possible in order to overwhelm his opponents with his quickened EX Mode. Gabranth has no HP attacks at all and cannot inflict damage outside of EX Mode - his HP attack button instead causes him to charge his EX Bar. His EX Mode is his fully armored judge form and his EX Burst Exhibition is a similar variation of Basch's Quickenings (being the latter's twin), such as Fulminating Darkness, Ruin Impendent, and Flame Purge, which are required to be entered in as quick as possible in order to achieve certain Concurrences, such as Black Hole. As a bonus character, he has no hero in opposition to him. It is speculated that he is a villain as his victory fanfare is the same as the other villians. Akio Ohtsuka voices Gabranth, reprising his role from Final Fantasy XII. Category:Final Fantasy XII non-player characters Category:Dissidia Characters